PLEASE! DON'T REMEMBER ME!
by littlecupcake noona
Summary: "Sora-ah K-Katakan se-suatu.."/ Aku bahkan tidak sanggup menggerakkan lidahku untuk mengatakan aku baik-baik saja/"KELUARKAN YEOJA ITU DULU!"/"BUNUH DIA SEKARANG ! PALLI !"/"sepertinya kehilangan Omonim, Aboji dan kekasihmu belum cukup membuat hidupmu bahagia TOP! Warning : STRAIGHT,OOC, typo berserakan dimana-mana.. BIGBANG/Super Junior Fanfic...


**TEASER**

"kenapa mereka memperlakukan kita seperti penjahat _Oppa_?" tanyaku disela kesedihan yang tiba-tiba menyelimut hati. keadaan berubah begitu sangat suram.

"apapun yang terjadi malam ini, kau harus mencari Yong Bae, minta dia mengantarkanmu pada kakakku, _arraseo_?" baru kali ini aku mendengar suara beratnya berujar begitu cemas. Entah apa yang terjadi aku tidak berani bertanya, namun aku tetap mengangguk.

"bertahanlah S-Sora-_ah_, . ." rintih pemilik suara berat itu terdengar disisiku

Title : PLEASE ! DON"T REMEMBER ME

Main Cast :

Choi Seung Hyun aka TOP (BIG BANG)

Lee Teuk (SUPER JUNIOR)

Kang Sora

Other :

Gong Min Ji (2NE1)

Lee Eun Hyuk (SUPER JUNIOR)

Kang Dae Sung (BIG BANG)

Tae Yang (BIG BANG)

Seungri (BIG BANG)

Kwon Ji Yong aka G.D (BIG BANG)

Lenght : Chaptered

Genre : complicated, Hurt / comfort, romance dll

Rating : G, mungkin butuh sedikit bimbingan orang tua :D

POV : pengarang yang sok tau, a.k.a MAE hehe

Disclaimer : Plot is mine, BIGBANG punya saya juga ^^b dan tokoh-tokoh yang

lainnya adalah milik Tuhan YME. Karna baru pertama kali nulis jadi

_publish_ ke semua orang, _so u can copas__t__ but please do not _

_plagiarism_, _gamsahaeyo _^^*

A / N : mohon maaf sebelumnya, ini adalah pertama kali saya bikin FF, jadi dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat saya TIDAK berniat mengundang _Flame war_. Karena ceritanya datang begitu saja dalam imajinasi saya ketika melihat sora dengan Lee teuk. Sebenarnya ceritanya lebih ke _Darkfic__t_ makanya saya bikinkan Teaserny dulu, trus juga karena ceritanya WIP, jadi saya sangat berharap menunggu _feedback_, R/R, RCL untuk menambah semangat untuk menyesesaikannya 6^o^9. NO BASH And NO FLAME ne, chingudeul..#deepbow

Twitter : thursinamaya

_** Hope u Enjoy it **_

"Sora-_ssi_ sedang hobi memainkan _broken string_ (nada minor). Sepertinya dia sedang terbawa begitu dalam cuaca musim ini" Mr. Brown menyempatkan nimbrung ketika dia sedang mengantarkan capuccino hangat pesanan Lee Teuk.

"_omo_, pasti karena begitu rindunya bertemu dengan tunanganmu ini, makanya kau melampiaskannya pada lagu-lagu mu kan?" ucap Lee Teuk seyakinnya tidak perduli tatapan aneh Minzy dan Mr. Brown yang begitu terganggu dengan kepercayaan diri Lee Teuk yang berlebihan.

"mengakulah! Di malam kecelakaan itu kau disanakan?" tanya TOP sambil mencengkram leher Eun Hyuk, kepalanya sudah terkulai dengan wajah berlumur darah. Bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar itu tersenyum dan meludah dengan bercampur darah ke TOP.

"_go to hell_!" katanya dengan tawa yang semakin mengesalkan. Amarah TOP semakin ke ubun-ubun. Dicengkramnya Eun Hyuk dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kananya sudah terkepal tinggi untuk kembali melayangkan pukulan. Hatinya terbakar kesal yang memuncak. Sudah tidak ada kejernihan didalam otaknya. Saat ini hanya bagaimana orang dihadapannya ini bisa merasakan kesengsaraan yang dirasakan selama ini.

Tapi, tidak sempat mendaratkan tinjunya, seseorang sudah menahan lengannya lalu ditempat yang sama – pelipis, ia memecahkan botol minuman itu dengan sukses. Tubuhnya limbung dan terhempas dengan kepala menghantam lantai dengan suara debam yang keras. Perlahan pandangannya mengabur . . .

"sepertinya kehilangan _Om__o__nim, Aboji_ dan kekasihmu belum cukup membuat hidupmu bahagia?! Baiklah, aku akan menyempurnakan kehidupanmu!"

TOP mengintip dari balik lengannya yang dari tadi menutup matanya untuk mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukan Gummy.

"_NOONA YAA_!, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" TOP melompat terkejut ketika melihat kakaknya menaiki jendela apartemennya.

"aku akan membuatmu bangga hidup seperti ini!" jawab Gummy sambil mengelurkan kakinya keluar jendela.

"apa kau sudah gila? _Noona_ _?!_, _dorawajyo_!" TOP sudah mati kecemasan.

"So -ra-ah?" nama itu tersebut seiring dengan sentuhan ujung jarinya di bahu pemilih rambut panjang tadi. TOP tersentak saat mengetahui dia sedang tidak berhalusinasi seperti yang sudah-sudah. Gadis itu nyata ada dihadapannya. Tanpa ia sadari pandangannya mengabur. Kang soranya tidak meninggalkan dunia ini seperti yang mereka katakan selama ini. dengan masih tidak percaya gadis yang menjadi bagian dari hidupnya itu berdiri dihadapannya.

Kang Sora segera membalikkan tubuh setelah mendengar suara bass TOP. Lama dia membalas tatapan TOP – Terkejut.

"Sora-_ah_, apa kau mengenalnya?" bisik Minzi menyadarkan sora

"_Ye_? Apa kita saling mengenal?"

"Oh, _mianhata_ ternyata ada Ji Yeon-_ssi_" ralat Lee Teuk ketika mendapati Gummy yang berdiri disisi TOP yang masih tidak melepaskan pandangan tidak percayanya dari Sora.

"kau datang juga, sepertinya semua pemegang saham sudah hadir, rapat sudah bisa kita mulai" Gummy merubah kembali tegas intonasi suaranya.

"_Mianhae_, Minzi-_ssi_ aku tinggal sebentar,. . ."

"kau mengenal mereka?" Gummy memotong pembicaraan Lee Teuk masih penasaran

"_Ne_, Gong min ji-_ssi_ ini adalah temanku dari Amerika, dan kang Sora-_ssi_ adalah tunangan ku" jelasnya terdengar lebih tegas.

"aku bertemu Kang Sora" sukses TOP merubah suasana ruangan yang penuh dengan alat-alat band itu berbanding sejajar dengan suasana kuburan.

"apa kau yakin?" Yong Bae kembali men_transl__ate_kan ekspresi terkejut _broder-broder_nya.

"dia masih hidup. _hajjiman_, dia tidak ingat padaku" beritahu TOP ragu, seolah hal tersebut begitu terlarang untuk dibicarakan

"_ehm_, Seung Hyun Hyung, aku rasa, sepertinya, delusimu sudah mengkhawatirkan. _Hmm_, bagaimana jika aku mengenalkan mu pada beberapa teman psikiaterku?" Seungri sangat hati-hati memilih kalimat demi kalimat

"Disini, saat ini saya menyatakan akan mengambil alih seluruh tanggung jawab yang ditinggalkan oleh almarhum ayah saya. Oleh karena itu, dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat, saya membutuhkan bimbingan dari para dewan direksi. Terimakasih atas kepercayaan yang telah diberikan kepada saya. Dan saya dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan kalian" pidato singkat TOP dengan suara Bassnya mampu membius manusia yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut. Tak terkecuali orang-orang yang sedari tadi berbisik dan mencemooh dirinya.

"_Jebal_, berhentilah berusaha untuk mengingatku" ucap TOP tegas tanpa melihatnya

_Yeoja_ itu terdiam, perkataan TOP lebih dingin menghunjam dari pada angin yang terasa membawa salju berhamburan di langit.

"_Oppa_? _Waeyo_?" tanya sora yang benar-benar terasa terpukul

"karna semua sudah berlalu!" jawab TOP.

"Sora-_ah_! _dorawajyo_ ! _Jebal_ !" Lee Teuk berteriak kearah sora. TOP yang masih syok dengan kebenaran yang baru terungkap, terkejut dengan kedatangan Lee Teuk yang tiba-tiba.

"_Andwae_ !" pekik Lee Teuk terlurut berbarengan dengan TOP yang kembali ke pada Sora yang sudah ia sakiti

Otte…?

Review nya Please…!


End file.
